To Be There
by Cheska
Summary: This my first Trowa/Usagi ficcie! It'll be a one-shot fic though. ^_^ Status: Complete*


Title: To Be There  
  
By: Cheska-chan  
  
E-Mail address: Minnashime@aol.com or NMakalinaw@aol.com  
  
PG13?  
  
Disclaimer: Before anything else starts up. I don't own SM or GW.  
  
AN:  
  
This'll be a Trowa/Usagi ficcie. I've been reading some reviews and  
  
after that previous story I wrote called Time Changes Everything, I saw  
  
that lots of people would want me to try to write a T/S fic, so here I am.  
  
It takes around when Quatre is on Zero system and shoots Trowa  
  
down. Meaning that Trowa is in the amnesia stage.  
  
Oi, sucky title. Couldn't really see much on what a title should be, so  
  
I just used that as one. Gomen nasai, minna. .  
  
Hope it goes well... ~.~  
  
This will be a one-shot ficcie. ^_^  
  
*********  
  
It was night time now. The artificial stars were shining overhead in the  
  
Colony. Some people were outside, doing night shopping or just because  
  
they felt like it. But either way, the streets weren't deserted and certainly  
  
not quiet.  
  
In one part of the Colony was a teenager, her hair was long and up in two  
  
buns resembling meatballs. Golden and smooth like silk. Her crystalline  
  
blue eyes however held loneliness and emptiness as she gazed out  
  
at the nearby shuttle place.  
  
(It's so lonely out here...being by myself isn't all that great, is it?)the  
  
teenager said to herself and heaved a sigh.  
  
Just as she was about to turn around to go back to her place she saw  
  
someone stumble out of the shuttleport. Worry took over her senses alongside  
  
wonderment on who this could be. Quickly she fell by the body and noticing  
  
that no one else was around, took off the helmet over the person's head.  
  
Brown hair that covered one part of his face met her. From the looks of it  
  
he was from a latin origin and probably seventeen at her guess.  
  
(Only a year older than me...)the girl noted and then heaved him upwards.  
  
She got his arm to drape around her neck and then proceeded to drag him  
  
towards her place in the colony.  
  
(I can't just leave him out here and the hospital is a bit full with the  
  
war going on. I have to take care of him myself. It doesn't look  
  
too life threatning, thank goodness!)the girl remarked.  
  
Reaching the tall apartment building she sneaked inside, making sure the  
  
guard on the doorway didn't see her then hurriedly stepped over to the  
  
elevator and pressed the fifth floor. Upon reaching that floor, she  
  
dragged the mysterious stranger to her door number 7 and went inside as  
  
she carefully made sure not to drop the teen when she reached for her  
  
key card.  
  
Closing the door, she thus proceeded to drag the man to her couch and attentively  
  
laid him there. Taking off her jean jacket, she put it aside and went to her  
  
bathroom to retrieve the First Aide Kit.  
  
With some effort, the teen began to bandage the brown haired boy and  
  
put away some unnecessary articles of clothing that he didn't need. That  
  
left him with only his boxers. Blushing at what met her, she went and  
  
got him a warm blanket and put it over his body after she finished  
  
treating his injuries.  
  
(He's not all that bad looking.)the teenager noted, brushing aside his  
  
bangs.  
  
"I wonder who you are and I would just love to know what the color of your  
  
eyes are,"she whispered, her blue eyes softly glowing and changing from the  
  
once lonely and empty orbs to one that cares.  
  
Getting up from her kneeling position she put away the kit and went to  
  
prepare dinner. Just in case he may wake up that day, but in the end  
  
she was met with silence and saw that he was still asleep on the couch.  
  
Putting away the soup, she made sure the blanket was still on him and then  
  
went to bed.  
  
Early morning, the blond haired teen got the clothes washed and  
  
stored away for when he may wake up and then went to check up on him. Sure  
  
enough, he was still unconscious. But just as she was about to get up from  
  
her positon by him, a hand shot up and gently grabbed her wrist. Her head  
  
swiveled down towards the boy. Dark green eyes met her crystalline blue.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?"the boy spoke up.  
  
(Dark green eyes..)the blond noted.  
  
"Over at my apartment. I found you lying unconscious yesterday night and  
  
I decided to take you in. You were hurt and the hospitals...well they  
  
don't exactly have enough room for anymore injured citizens with the war  
  
brewing,"the girl told him.  
  
"And..who are you?"the teenager asked her.  
  
"My name is Usagi. Usagi Tsukino,"Usagi answered him.  
  
The boy merely nodded towards her in acknowledgement.  
  
"Do you remember what happened? What you were doing out in  
  
outerspace? You should've been in outerspace, anyways. You were dressed  
  
for the part and came from the shuttleport,"Usagi asked him.  
  
The boy slowly shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he tried to  
  
recall past events but failed.  
  
"How about on who you are? Can you remember your name?"Usagi gently asked.  
  
Again she was met with a shaking of a head.  
  
(He can't remember...amnesia..)Usagi sadly uttered to herself.  
  
"That's okay. You can stay here with me! I could use some  
  
company anyways,"Usagi beamed down on him.  
  
The boy agreed by a mere nod and then laid back down on the pillow behind  
  
his head.  
  
"We should call you something...hmm..."Usagi pondered over several names  
  
but came up with a blank.  
  
Deep in the boy's mind, he came up with two but chose one out of the latter.  
  
"Nanashi...call me Nanashi, would that do?"the boy asked.  
  
"Nanashi. It's fitting, isn't it? Yes, that's what we'll call you,"Usagi  
  
smiled at him.  
  
(I could get used to her smiles. She has a kind personality.)Nanashi  
  
asserted.  
  
"Are you hungry?"Usagi asked him.  
  
"Not yet, thank you,"Nanashi uttered and his lids fell heavy and soon fell  
  
asleep.  
  
That afternoon, Usagi went to the kitchen and heated up some soup for  
  
her friend and made two sandwhiches in addition to the soup. Picking  
  
the items up, she set them down on the kitchen table nearby and went to  
  
get some drinks.  
  
(So peaceful...)Usagi noted but shook her head and sat down to help  
  
herself with a sandwhich.  
  
Several minutes later, Usagi turned her head towards Nanashi and  
  
there he was wide awake and watching her eat.  
  
"Help yourself, this is your home as well..."Usagi ushered.  
  
"Hn."Nanashi got up and drifted on over to the table.  
  
From there, the two continued on eating, not saying a word to anyone.  
  
But this didn't mean they weren't uncomfortable, not in the least. They  
  
just enjoyed the quiet tranquility that made its way to their apartment  
  
complex and were secretly amiable of the others company.  
  
After eating, Usagi rose up to put away the dishes when a hand stopped  
  
her from reaching out for the second plate to put in the sink. Looking  
  
up, Nanashi was there and picked up the plates on the table and walked  
  
over to the kitchen and soon running water was heard and dishes being  
  
cleaned.  
  
(So helpful..)Usagi added to her thoughts and inwardly smiled at his  
  
assistance.  
  
About two hours after their meal, Nanashi came out of the shower dressed  
  
and in clean clothes. He was wearing only a green turtleneck and  
  
blue jeans without the space suit on.  
  
"We really should go somewhere, are you familiar with the city?"Usagi  
  
asked him.  
  
He shook his head in response and so Usagi took him out of the apartment  
  
and towards the light of the Colony.  
  
"This is Colony L3. It's not famous or anything, but it is one  
  
of the colonies in outerspace,"informed Usagi as she unconsciously  
  
grabbed his hand and led her around the place.  
  
"This is the place where I found you,"Usagi pointed out a section  
  
near the building.  
  
(Familiar...yes..)Nanashi stored away the small information into his  
  
brain and faced her.  
  
"Where else would you like to go?"Usagi inquired.  
  
She was met with silence.  
  
"You're a guest and new to this place. Choose something,  
  
anything,"Usagi pressed on.  
  
"That place, in the park,"Nanashi turned towards the trees nearby.  
  
"One of the places I like most about this Colony,"Usagi smiled  
  
at him and the two went off.  
  
After their small event two days ago the two seemed to have hit  
  
a bond with one another. Even though Nanshi barely spoke, Usagi  
  
was fine with it and enjoyed his company. She wasn't alone and  
  
neither was he. It was perfect.  
  
One night, Usagi was sitting by the windowsill staring out of the  
  
window, her legs propped up and her arms wrapped up around them.  
  
Her hair was actually down, her golden mane spilled out and  
  
reaching the floor.  
  
"You're up,"Nanashi's voice pointed out.  
  
"I was just staring up at the sky,"Usagi murmered.  
  
"Looking at what? It's nothing but darkness,"Nanashi said.  
  
"I know,"Usagi looked at her hands momentarily and then turned  
  
her head towards Nanashi who was quietly observing her with his  
  
dark green orbs. She slightly blushed and then averted his eyes  
  
as she went on gazing up at darkness.  
  
"I've never seen the moon or the stars before...well I've seen  
  
stars but never the moon. I live in a Colony and well, there is no  
  
moon to look forward to at night. Someday, I'd like to see  
  
it,"Usagi revealed.  
  
"Maybe you will, you just have to try is all,"Nanashi uttered.  
  
"Yes, and maybe you'll come with me to watch it,"Usagi softly  
  
smiled.  
  
He didn't smile back but his green eyes flashed happiness for  
  
a brief moment.  
  
"Will I ever get my memories back?"Nanashi wondered, not looking  
  
at her but at the window.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know but...either way with or without memories  
  
I'm here. I'll always be here, for you,"Usagi told him.  
  
"Hn."Nanashi nodded his head and the two continued on in quiet  
  
reverence as they just sat there under the small illumination of  
  
light being offered to them from the lamps standing outside.  
  
Four days after that small conversation they've shared, they grew  
  
used to each other and it was a daily cycle for them. They would  
  
go around and have small strolls down the streets or at the park.  
  
Or they would stay home and watch movies, television, etc. But  
  
some days they'd be by themselves like one of them went to buy  
  
the groceries or had to go to school or a part time job. Just like  
  
any normal people would do.  
  
On that fourth day however something came up.  
  
"Hey Nanashi! I'm home!"Usagi cheerfully called out.  
  
Nanashi came up to greet her as he revealed himself to her from the  
  
kitchen. He was dressed in a black sweater and usual blue jeans.  
  
"I've got something to tell you! The circus is coming by in a  
  
day! Would you like to go?"Usagi blurted out, setting down her  
  
school bag beside the entrance and closing the door.  
  
(The circus?...)Nanashi's eyes dulled a bit from the news she  
  
has offered.  
  
"Nanashi? Are you okay?"Usagi's features changed to one of concern.  
  
Nanashi slowly nodded in response and shook his head to clear away  
  
the blurriness as he made out a small scene that quickly came and went  
  
away from his mind.  
  
"Was what I said, triggered something? In the past?"Usagi softly  
  
asked him.  
  
(..Should I? Should I tell her?)Nanashi pondered.  
  
"Tell me, Nanashi. Did it?"Usagi pressed.  
  
Nanashi stood there for awhile, staring at Usagi's watering eyes.  
  
(So sad...but why?)Nanashi asked himself.  
  
"It's true, isn't it? The circus is something about your past. What  
  
else do you remember?"Usagi interrogated.  
  
"Nothing, nothing else,"Nanashi sighed and went back into the kitchen.  
  
For the rest of that day, neither one struck out in a conversation.  
  
Because they knew that if they did, it would only end up in sadness.  
  
The very next day, it changed. For the two of them when word got  
  
out that the circus has come into town. And once they did hear  
  
about it, silence insued and rain came down.  
  
"It's raining,"Usagi murmered out as she gazed out the window. It  
  
was artificial rain, they all knew that, but it was still there and  
  
would be on for several hours and maybe just a few minutes, either way  
  
darkness caved in all around the colony with water droplets falling  
  
from the ceiling of the Colony.  
  
Nanashi merely nodded at what she said and stood behind her.  
  
"Are you going? To see the tents and the people?"Usagi asked him, not  
  
turning her back.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You should, it's part of your past and I can't hold you down from  
  
what you are,"Usagi continued on.  
  
"Maybe going there will finally let you remember and...you can go  
  
back to your own life. It'd be best kept that way,"Usagi proceeded  
  
to tell her friend.  
  
"Yes,"Nanashi uttered in his usual tone and strolled out the door.  
  
A click was soon heard as the wooden door shut and footsteps echoed  
  
down the corridor and then silence.  
  
Usagi bowed her head and went on looking out of her window in the  
  
apartment.  
  
(I'll miss you, Nanashi. I'll always remember....)Usagi promised herself.  
  
As her eyes travelled around the Colony outside, she noticed her friend  
  
Nanashi walk out in the rain and into the crowd. There she watched  
  
as a redhead notice him and approached the one named Nanashi. She said  
  
something and he turned to her and together the two went off.  
  
(I can't keep you forever...you have your own life..)Usagi said to herself  
  
and a teardrop fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek to her chin.  
  
From there it splattered to her knees.  
  
~.~.~1.5 Years Later~.~.~ (((Note: Will Now be After Endless Waltz)))  
  
Trowa Barton and the other G-pilots didn't exactly seperate after the  
  
war was over. Nope, not at all. Instead, they hang around Quatre's  
  
mansion for awhile, at least until they got back into their own feet.  
  
They do need a well earned vacation after all.  
  
Right now, nothing was happening but the calming sound of the  
  
wind driving by and the trees swaying to the breeze. Night time  
  
was approaching and you could make out birds flying towards the  
  
trees and chirping up a crowd.  
  
"Trowa,"Quatre's voice called out to him.  
  
He turned his head to his best friend, Quatre.  
  
"Dinner's coming up, do you want to go?"Quatre inquired.  
  
He nodded his head and followed him. Duo soon came up behind the  
  
two of them and wore a smiling face.  
  
"Hey guys!"Duo greeted cheerfully.  
  
The three of them proceeded into the dining room and once everyone  
  
was there, they ate their dinner. Duo continued chatting about  
  
whatever and everyone else....well ignored him except for Quatre who  
  
was just being kind and polite to the cheerful boy.  
  
"Where are we going to go after this, anyways?"Duo spoke out after  
  
he finished eating along with the others.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Easy, we just go on about our lives, Maxwell,"Wufei answered after  
  
careful deliberation.  
  
"That's it? That's what's going to happen?"Duo furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Not what you imagined was it?"Wufei smirked.  
  
"Nope, not at all,"Duo shook his head.  
  
"Where are you going to go?"Quatre asked them all.  
  
"I guess...go to Preventors, like I've been doing lately,"Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Back...back to Hilde and probably go to school inbetween  
  
the times I work,"Duo guessed.  
  
Quatre's eyes drifted from Heero to Trowa now.  
  
Heero glared but then he closed his eyes and thought about what to say.  
  
"Home,"Heero merely spoke out one single word and that held everyone's  
  
interest.  
  
"Home?"Duo dumbly uttered.  
  
"Hn."Heero nodded and left it like that.  
  
(Never knew he had a place to go back to. I always thought he  
  
was alone...hmm..wonder where it could be.)Duo said to himself  
  
as he eyed the Perfect Soldier a little while longer until he  
  
received a death glare from him.  
  
"How about you, Trowa? Where are you going to go?"Quatre asked  
  
him.  
  
"Over to the circus?"Duo guessed.  
  
Trowa's eyes went over to the overly large window in front of him and  
  
gazed out at it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Night time.  
  
Long golden hair spilled out behind her.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know but...either way with or without memories  
  
I'm here. I'll always be here, for you,"Usagi told him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Trowa?"Quatre's voice intruded his line of thought.  
  
All of the guys were staring at him now except for Heero and well..  
  
Wufei tried not to but you could sort of tell he was observing his  
  
movements from the corners of his eyes.  
  
Before he could say anything, Rashid came in.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude you all, but there's someone here to see  
  
Mr. Barton,"Rashid apologized.  
  
"To see Trowa? How in the world did someone find out he was  
  
here?"Duo wondered out loud.  
  
Getting up, the group went with Trowa to the living room and  
  
someone was sitting on the couch. At the sound of them entering,  
  
the figure got up and turned around.  
  
"Cathrine,"Trowa stated.  
  
"Hey Trowa,"Cathrine smiled at him but he didn't smile back.  
  
"How'd you find out where we were?"Duo asked.  
  
"Just a wild hunch, actually,"Cathrine shrugged.  
  
"Oh.."Duo didn't know what else to say so he just kept quiet.  
  
"We'll be leaving you two now,"Quatre said.  
  
The group began to leave the room and went their own ways for the  
  
time being. Once they left, Cathrine stared at her friend and  
  
almost brother. He in turn, stared right back.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I'm here, right?"Cathrine smiled.  
  
He didn't say yes or no, neither did he shake his head at her.  
  
"Well I'm here to deliver something to you from someone,"Cathrine  
  
proceeded on the small conversation.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her from what she said.  
  
(From someone? I don't know anyone else....unless..)Trowa pondered.  
  
"Go outside in two minutes and you'll see.."Cathrine gave a small wink  
  
and then journeyed out of the mansion.  
  
At the sound of a door closing, Duo came inside and looked around  
  
momentarily before frowning.  
  
"Nothing? Nothing at all? That was short, what did she  
  
say?"Duo blabbed out what he was thinking.  
  
Trowa didn't answer his questions but stared at the clock a minute  
  
longer before going out of the door also. Duo was dumbfounded but  
  
quickly ran for the nearest window and stared outside, by that time  
  
the others made their way and saw only Duo there spying on his  
  
friend.  
  
"Duo..we should respect Trowa's privacy,"Quatre told him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know but hey! It's the Silencer after all.  
  
Ooh, hey what's that?"Duo carefully inspected what was going on before  
  
his eyes.  
  
At the sound of Duo's interested voice, the others slowly approached  
  
him and joined Duo at his spying game.  
  
~.~Outside~.~  
  
Trowa stepped out of the doorway and into darkness. The stars were out  
  
and brightly shining with the moon comfortably gazing down at them all.  
  
His dark green eyes surveyed the area and he spotted a figure about fifty  
  
yards away from him with its back turned towards him. Curious he  
  
stealthily strolled on over to it.  
  
Getting closer, he noticed that the foreigner was gazing up at the moon  
  
and the stars. And once he reached a certain range, he observed the  
  
person and now figured out it was girl about a year younger than him.  
  
(...so familiar..)Trowa noted.  
  
"The moon..."the teenager murmered lovingly and then whirled around  
  
and faced him.  
  
Blue crystalline eyes facing dark green orbs. Her eyes sparkled  
  
happiness and content at seeing him and the hood on her head fell  
  
and long golden hair tumbled out. Her hairstyle was down and reached  
  
all the way to the concrete. She smiled at him in greeting and then  
  
her right hand pointed upwards to the sky.  
  
"Remember?"the girl stated/questioned.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I've never seen the moon or the stars before...well I've seen  
  
stars but never the moon. I live in a Colony and well, there is no  
  
moon to look forward to at night. Someday, I'd like to see  
  
it,"Usagi revealed.  
  
"Maybe you will, you just have to try is all,"Nanashi uttered.  
  
"Yes, and maybe you'll come with me to watch it,"Usagi softly  
  
smiled.  
  
He didn't smile back but his green eyes flashed happiness for  
  
a brief moment.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Usagi.."Trowa murmered out her name.  
  
"Nanashi.."Usagi stepped closer to her friend.  
  
"Trowa. Trowa Barton.."Trowa told her.  
  
"So that's your real name, now?"Usagi asked him.  
  
"No, it isn't...just a name I took up,"Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Mmm..well at least it's something from your past,"Usagi said and  
  
stared up at the sky once more.  
  
"How'd you find me?"Trowa asked her.  
  
"That day in the rain..I saw you and a redheaded girl talking out  
  
there and you went with her somewhere. After awhile, I saw her  
  
again but you weren't with her. She told me that you're her  
  
brother. Three days later, well..here I am,"Usagi shrugged and then  
  
bowed her head.  
  
Trowa grew a bit worried when she turned her face away from him and  
  
lent out her hand and tipped her head up to meet his eyes but she  
  
turned away from him. He blinked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Na-Trowa...I'm relieved to find out that  
  
she is your sister.."Usagi's voice lowered to a mere whisper.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"...because.."Usagi sighed and then faced him with a strained smile.  
  
Trowa drew closer to her and held her in his arms, she buried her head  
  
to his chest and the two stayed that way. No words needed to be said  
  
because deep in each other's heart they already knew what one felt for  
  
the other. Love.  
  
~.~In the Mansion~.~  
  
"Hey! Silencer is actually hugging a gal!"Duo shouted.  
  
Shaking his head, Duo continued to watch.  
  
"Never knew he had it in him..."Duo mumbled with a grin on his face.  
  
"Quit spying, Maxwell!"Wufei berated him.  
  
"You're watching too Wu-man,"Duo shot back, as he faced his comrade  
  
who was right next to him.  
  
Smirking, Duo went back to observing the two hugging couple right outside.  
  
Quatre shook his head and sighed. Heero, already disappeared awhile  
  
ago and left Quatre to try and prevent his two partners from doing something  
  
unthinkable, namely having Wufei try to chop Duo up into pieces.  
  
(When will they learn..)Quatre sighed.  
  
~.~Back Outside~.~  
  
"So, does this mean you're coming back home?"Usagi asked Trowa as she  
  
stared up at him.  
  
"Back home?"Trowa mimicked.  
  
"Yes, back home. It's your place too, you know?"Usagi smiled.  
  
A few seconds later, Trowa still didn't respond to her question.  
  
"Nana...Trowa? Well?"Usagi grew a bit anxious to what his response would  
  
be.  
  
"Hn."Trowa grunted.  
  
"That a yes or no?"Usagi questioned with a slight pout.  
  
Trowa gazed down at Usagi and she stopped pouting. He drew her closer  
  
to him and leaned down to meet her lips.  
  
(Guess that means yes..)Usagi said to herself and kissed back with  
  
the same amount of passion that he gave her.  
  
The End....  
  
***********  
  
Boy that sucked. . First one written that isn't a Heero/Usagi  
  
mix. I wanted to try something different that doesn't include  
  
Heero that much and well here it is. Hope you enjoyed it, even  
  
if it is a bit...errmm...short. Well it is a one-shot fic, isn't it?  
  
Well see ya!! ^^ *waves at the readers* Oh and don't forget to  
  
Review once you're finished reading!! Kay? *pleading eyes* 


End file.
